


The Real Way To Cast A Patronus

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Romantic Friendship, Self-Denial, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Draco Malfoy figures out the secret and decided to share it with Pansy Parkinson.Oneshot/drabble





	The Real Way To Cast A Patronus

“Pansy!” Draco Malfoy burst into the Slytherin common room with a big grin. “I’ve done it!”

She looked up with a raised eyebrow. Other than that she honestly looked as bored as she felt. Maybe he’d tell her something interesting. One could help. “What?”

“I’ve discovered the secret to casting a patronus.” He looked smug. “Those Gryffindor bastards tried to trick us by saying you have to think of something that makes you happy. But you really just have to think of something that makes you really really angry.” 

Huh. “Oh yeah? What’d you think of then?”

”Isn’t it obvious? I just thought of Potter and his stupid face.”

“Oh Draco.”

”I just thought of him laughing with his stupid friends,” he continued. 

“Stop, this is too much—“

“Facing me down and smirking with his stupid mouth.” 

“...stop, I’m going to cry—“

”Riding his stupid broom like he owns the sky, showing off and doing all those fancy tricks just to make it look so easy—!”

Finally she interrupted for real. “All right, all right! So you casted a corporeal patronus? What animal?”

Draco smiled again. “A lion, Pansy! A great big beautiful, powerful lion.”

But Pansy was thinking of something else. “You mean like a Gryffindor—“

“NOPE JUST A LION A FIERCE LION TO PROTECT ME FOREVER. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH PANSY MY LION.”


End file.
